


Collusion

by die_eike



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Escapism nonetheless, Experiment, Gen, This is meta I think, Trope Subversion/Inversion, cliches, trying out something new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_eike/pseuds/die_eike
Summary: Ramon doesn't like being a hero. He doesn't like it at all. Especially when it means he has to solve the increadibly intricate mystery of what and why he is. Wait! It could also be something more elemental. What about life, the universe and everything? Sounds nice. For starters, let's survive this wacky race in the desert.
Relationships: Ramon & Shark, Ramon & Tip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Collusion

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome reader, however you found your way here. This will be a bumpy ride into the unknown. Fasten your seatbelt and good luck.

Ramon was on the way to place he had never intended to visit, in a vehicle that was not his own and with company he couldn’t care less for.

“Could you please stop switching stations?”

“It’s the static.”

Miles and miles of dust carpeted the ground red. Why had it always to be the desert?

“I hate the static. I can’t get something without that noise in the background.”

Ramon opened the window to let in an almost cool breeze.

“Just stop skipping and you may find that you actually like the station you have tuned in.”

Tip gave him a look.

“It’s not about taste,” Ramon added. “It’s about _listening_ to the music. For once.”

Tip finally let go of the knobs, raised his arms and folded his hands behind his neck, stretching his legs as far as the footwell allowed. A few minutes later, he had the impudence to snore to the chorus of violins and the rattling rhythm of the motor.

Ramon snatched Tip’s water bottle, which threatened to roll from his lap. After a few seconds of consideration, he drank.

Sand and more sand. Not even a spictus to be seen. What a place. It took long enough until the glitch of a shadow appeared in his vision. It steadied, then grew. When he could make out the distinct form of oil trees, Hero dialed a number.

“Alright, we arrived at the blasted oasis.”

Everything the Lawyer came up with had to be devious and overcomplicated. Maybe he was insane. Maybe he was just bored. Maybe he himself didn’t know why.

“Excellent timing.”

Shark was in a good mood, Ramon could hear it in the lilt of his voice.

“Do we really have to go through with it? Why can’t we just, say, pilfer the item and go home?”

Laughter.

“Rebelling, are we? Call me the bane of your existence and I will happily agree. Seriously. We have to play by the rules. I trust in your abilities.”

“Sooner or later you will kill me.”

“Where would be the fun in that?”

Ramon felt Shark’s smirk through the speakers of his phone. He lowered the thing and flipped it onto Tip, who twitched awake with a confused grunt.

“We’re there?”

“We are.”

Ramon pulled the car into the line of waiting hoverboats, motorcicles and crazy things like flying bycicles. Tip had risen and stuck his head out of the window, obviously wowed by the spectacle. From afar, Ramon could hear the trumpeting of Sand Worms, and felt the ground quivering in response, up through the bodywork of the damned car.

He would strangle Shark if this killed him.


End file.
